Sink or Swim
by PandaPasta69
Summary: The Iwatobi and Samezuka swim teams are trapped inside the Samezuka High School. The only way out? To kill one another without getting caught. With a demon keeping them within the school, there's no choice: kill or be killed.
1. Trapped

It was a quiet night in the Samezuka High School gym. The giant windows let the moon light shine on the large pool, which was being inhabited by a few teenagers. 6 teens were swimming laps, practicing. Two of the teens attended Samezuka, while the other 4 attended another high school, Iwatobi High School. The Samezuka swim team's captain sat on a chair next to the pool, blowing a whistle whenever they'd slow down. The Iwatobi's swim club manager and advisor sat next to him, doing the same.

"Nagisa! Stop messing around!" Iwatobi's advisor, Amakata, scolded the club's only breaststroker. He was splashing around when he should have been practicing.

Nagisa looked up at her, giggled, and splashed the nearest person. Rei. Who was trying to take a breath during a rotation in his butterfly stroke. The blue haired teen choked on the water and tried to compose himself, blushing furiously at Nagisa's laugh. He and Nagisa started to splash each other, now having the remaining teens stop and stare.

"Stop it you two! We're lucky enough to have Samezuka let us practice here, so don't goof off!" The manager, Gou, stomped her foot. Haruka and Makoto, Iwatobi's freestyler and backstroker, respectively, swam to the side of the pool and hung out.

Gou was trying to get the team back to practicing, like they should, when an arm wrapped around her. "It's okay, Kou, we need a break." Gou blushed and looked up at Samezuka's captain, Mikoshiba, and sighed.

"We have a tournament coming up, though. We _need _to practice. Say, why do you only have my brother and Nitori practicing?" Gou asked, looking over at her brother and his friend, who were laughing at Nagisa and Rei's bantering.

Mikoshiba winked. "I need to keep an eye on them. Plus, some more practice couldn't hurt, could it?" He blew his whistle loudly and said, "Alright, break time!" To Gou's amazement, Nagisa and Rei stopped, and everyone but Haruka got out of the pool.

"I've got a surprise for you all. The principle has allowed us to stay in the school over night!" Mikoshiba grinned.

Nearly all of them were happy, except Makoto. "But…what if the school's haunted?!" He squeaked.

Amakata pushed him slightly. "We dunno if it is or not! Even if it is, it'll be fun!"

"Nice for you to say…"

The grey haired Samezuka swimmer spoke up. "I hear it is, actually. The upperclassmen told me that there's a demon that lurks around at night and locks people in the school and…" Nitori paused.

"And what?" Makoto was practically holding onto Haruka, who eventually got out of the pool.

"It kills them."

Makoto nearly fainted, while Nagisa was cheering. "That's cool! We can fight the demon and save the day!" He had a huge grin on his face and his pink eyes were shining.

Gou sighed. "You guys, it's probably not true! Upperclassmen tell underclassmen made up stories all the time!" She tried to calm Nagisa down.

Rin rolled his eyes. "Really you guys are so gullible."

Mikoshiba wrapped his arm around Nitori's neck. "Rin's right, little dude! We pretty much just make that stuff up to scare you. It's not real." He leaned into the boy's face, "As far as you know."

It was Nitori's turn to squeal and run to Rin. "Really, Captain? You know he scares easily." Rin scolded.

The red head crossed his arms and looked out the window. "It could be a myth, or it could be true. We don't know. But from what the stories say, the demon can take a physical form."

"And how does it come out?" Hauka asked, staring at the pool.

"I hear it comes out as soon as the sun sets." Rin said, still trying to comfort his kohai. "It locks all the doors and windows, and makes all the windows un-breakable."

"So there's no escape?" Rei sat down on the wet tiles, putting his glasses on so he could see.

Rin ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know much more than that."

Amakata looked down at her watch. "Well the sun has set and it's 11:00, and nothing has happened yet."

Haruka looked around. "Maybe it doesn't want to show itself yet."

Gou giggled nervously. "Anyway, since it's late and we worked really hard, why don't we go to sleep? We can sleep on the bleachers, right Mikoshiba?"

"I guess. You could use me as a pillow." Mikoshiba flirted, making Gou blush and Rin swear to kill him.

"Don't you dare, Captain." Rin growled.

* * *

As the group managed to get comfortable on the wooden bleachers and get to sleep, a voice was heard.

"Wow! There have never been so many people here ever!" It said.

Haruka tried to cover his head up with his jacket. "Go back to sleep Nagisa."

"Oh~ Nagisa, huh? That's a pretty name! Let's see…. 9 people! This should be fun!"

Makoto, on the bleachers next to Haruka, grabbed his arm. "Haru…what's that?"

"Nagisa goofing off I think."

"But…Nagisa's asleep. I'm scared. Could it be the demon we were talking about?" Makoto whispered.

"Wow, you'd think more would wake up than just 2! Ahem. **Wake up!**" The voice screeched, making a few fall off of their spot.

When they all looked up, they simply saw a black cloud. It's voice was oddly high pitched for it's scary body. "I'm bored! Let's play a game!" It hissed, swirling. It plopped down on the ground in the form of Iwatobi's mascot, but its colors were black and white.

Makoto was holding onto dear life, well, he was holding onto Haruka. Rei and Nagisa were frozen in fear. Gou held onto Mikoshiba for support, and Nitori hid himself behind Rin. Amakata looked up at the thing.

"What kind of game?" She asked, hoping to please the demon.

"Fuufuu! My regular game! You'll be trapped here, forever, if you refuse to play!"

"Okay. What are the rules then? What's the point?" Mikoshiba's voice was shaking as he spoke up.

"Since there's so many of you, I can't kill you all at once. So, you'll do it for me!"

"So you mean…"

"That's right! You have to kill each other! If you do and aren't caught, you get to leave. If you are caught, you die~ But we'll have a vote, and if the killer isn't caught, the others die and the killer is set free!" The thing cheered.

Rin screamed up at it, "But we can call for help!"

The thing looked over at the large windows and nodded its head. Instantly, the windows had a black veil cover them from the outside. "Now you can't! Plus, I turned off your cell phones to make it more interesting! All classrooms are unlocked, but any exit doors are locked! Like these windows, all windows cannot be broken nor seen through!" It cackled. "I hope you're smart and decide to sleep in the classrooms alone and not together~ If you're thinking people would just come in and save you when school starts back again, you're wrong! Nobody will help you~" It vanished.

"So…it's not a myth." Mikoshiba shook.

"We have to…kill each other?" Tears formed in Nitori's eyes.

"We'll get out alive! All of us!" Makoto reassured.

"What if we can't?" Nagisa looked down at the floor and picked at his clothes.

Amakata stomped her foot. "Now no negative thinking! If we don't kill, it'll probably let us go!"

Haruka sat on the bleacher. "So we don't kill anyone?"

"Exactly!"

Haruka nodded. "Okay. So we'll do that. In case anyone breaks it, we'll sleep alone just in case."

Mikoshiba blew his whistle to try and calm them down. "Since we're doing that, I'll assign rooms since I know the school well. Miss Amakata, you'll be in 1-1. Gou will be 1-2. Haruka, you'll be 1-3. Makoto, you'll be 1-4. Nagisa will be 1-5. Rei will be 2-1, I'll be 2-2, Rin will be 2-3, and Nitori will be 2-4. Is that fine with everyone? And to be safe, how about everyone tries to stay in their room between 10:00-7:00, since it obviously isn't letting us out anytime soon." He instructed.

Gou shivered. "What about food?"

"The cafeteria usually has a lot of food, so we'll be fine." Rin said. He knew this because he'd seen Mikoshiba after practice raid the place.

Haruka sighed. "Can we go to sleep now? That thing woke me up and I don't like being woken up."

The group paused at Haruka's bluntness. Nagisa started to giggle, despite the situation. "Haru, you're funny!"

Rei smiled. "I agree with Haru. Let's go to sleep soon, yes?"

* * *

At around 3:00 A.M., the group was resting in their individual classrooms, making a makeshift bed out of desks and chairs, and finally was sleeping. Most of them managed to get comfortable, while others not so much. It was cold in the building, making the group shiver in their sleep. Some would swear they heard footsteps outside, tiptoeing away. If one of them was lucky enough to have a window in the room, they'd try to break the window or try to see out the dark veil over the glass. Some cried themselves to sleep, not wanting to die or not wanting to kill.

It was peaceful as possible, until they heard a voice scream loudly,

"Wake up! A body has been found!" The demon cackled loudly.

Haruka shot up from his makeshift bed, sweating. _'No way…I thought it would be longer than just a couple of hours…'_ He stood up and grabbed his jacket. _'Please just let it be a joke. Please let it just be a dream!'_

* * *

**_Author Note time alright: So this was Dangan Ronpa inspired kinda not really (I don't know how to explain it). So there will be eventual Rin/Nitori and Gou/Mikoshiba (because both of them are my guilty pleasure). I'm really sorry if it seems rushed; I'm trying to post it before the voting dead line tomorrow._**

**_By voting I mean: You can vote who dies!_**

**_Yup! Just send me a message/ask on my Tumblr (PandaPasta69) with the character you'd like me to kill, and whoever gets the most dies! Until tomorrow, all characters are available for voting. On my blog the voting/general updates will be posted under the tag Sink or Swim._**


	2. I'm Sorry

Haruka ran out of his room and ran over to Makoto's room, 1-4, only to find the room was empty. "Makoto?" Haruka's voice came out quivering and ran down the hall, slamming Nagisa's door open. "Nagisa!" The blond looked up.

"What's wrong?! A body was found; Rei came down running and said Mikoshiba was in the gym, saying we had to get there immediately." Nagisa was also throwing his clothes back on, nearly crying. "But…Rei's still alive. So I'm happy."

Haruka's heart started to beat faster. _'Okay, so Nagisa, Rei, and Mikoshiba are still alive.'_ "Makoto's not in his room." He managed to choke out.

Nagisa ran to Haruka and grabbed his hand. "Maybe he's already in the gym, Haru. Don't jump to negative conclusions!" The smaller started to run to the gym.

Haruka noticed the school was oddly quiet. There was a silent and somber feeling to the dimly lit halls, and Haruka couldn't hear anything other than his and Nagisa's footsteps and his heart racing. _'Please be alive Makoto…' _He practically begged. He didn't want Nagisa to see, but he had started to cry. He held back choked sobs, trying to tell himself that Makoto wasn't dead.

* * *

As they reached the gym/pool, Haruka nearly fainted over seeing Makoto sitting by Gou, hugging her. He was trying to tell her everything was okay, but she was sobbing and wailing too hard to hear anything. Amakata was standing by a wall, head in her hands, crying quietly. Rei ran up to Haruka and Nagisa, breathing heavy. He couldn't say anything, but he pointed over to a teen lying on the ground, lifeless.

Rin cradled a body in his arms, crying loudly. He rocked himself back and forth, screaming the teen's name, hoping he would just wakeup from a dreaded nightmare. But Rin knew he wouldn't wake up. Mikoshiba looked down at Rin hugging Nitori's body tightly, and stared silently as tears trickled down his face.

Nagisa screeched when he saw his body. "R-Rin?" He reached his hand out to the red-head, only to be stopped by Mikoshiba.

He shook his head, warning Haruka. "I've tried everything; he can't stop crying. To make it worse…"

"Ai! Ai! Ai!" Rin shook Nitori's body, screaming his first name. Haruka knew now how much pain Rin was going through. He couldn't bring himself now to stop Rin. He knew Rin may destroy some of the evidence, but it was worth it for Rin to hug his friend one last time, right?

Mikoshiba bent down towards Rin, grabbing his shoulders gently. "Mats-Rin. He's gone. He's not coming back."

Rin sighed heavily, trying to compose himself. "But this will be the last time I can see him. After this is all over…no more Ai. He'll be forgotten and replaced. I'm not ready for him to disappear." His dull eyes looked over the boy's pale skin.

Haruka also looked over Nitori's body. It looked so peaceful….until you looked at the neck. He had hand prints around the center of his neck, like someone strangled him to death. The swimmer knew that it had to be a slow and painful death for him.

Rin gently set the smaller body down, slowly standing up and letting Mikoshiba lead him away to a bleacher. They were all quiet until the demon tormenting them spoke loudly, forming next to Nitori's body. "Oh? Wow you all are mourning for its death!" It taunted. They all growled quietly at the rudeness of the demon.

Rin nearly ran over and kicked the bird-formed demon. "He's not an 'it'! He's a real person!" He screamed, having to be held back by Mikoshiba.

The thing laughed. "A dead person. Say…you all are forgetting one thing." It cackled.

"What is it?!" Rin screamed, tears falling to the ground.

"You're standing in the room with the murderer."

They all froze and looked around. "Yup! The one who murdered this poor bastard is standing right around you! According with my rules, voting will begin in one hour! You have 1 hour to figure out who killed this one!" It kicked Nitori's body lightly, making his head tilt to the side, eyes still open.

"Don't touch him!" It was Mikoshiba's turn to cry out. He wasn't as close to him as Rin was, but he still considered the boy a close friend.

The thing laughed. "Instead of worrying about me, I'd be worried about figuring out who killed it!" With that, the thing vanished.

The remaining 8 searched around and on Nitori's body, trying to find evidence. They found that his clothes were wet and he was wearing a swimsuit, which was odd considering they were supposed to be in bed, and he was strangled to death. Nagisa noticed blood under his nails, suggesting he fought back and scratched his killer. Other than the swimsuit, he was wearing his black jacket.

Haruka looked down in the pool a few feet away, and saw a piece of paper at the bottom of it. "He had to have been in the pool, or knocked into it." He deducted, reaching into the water and pulled the paper out. It was soggy and unreadable, but Rin said it wasn't Nitori's usual handwriting.

"It could be someone else's." He suggested. He unzipped Nitori's jacket, and gagged at what he saw.

There were bruises covering his torso and a few cuts that were still open, rid of blood. Rin backed away, needing a now composed Gou for support. "Ai…" He whispered, and had to prevent himself from crying again.

Rei was sitting next to the body, trying to find more evidence. He looked at his scalp, noticing there was an irritated spot. It looked like his hair had been pulled roughly, and Haruka found a few hairs floating around in the pool. Rei looked over at the other Samezukas. "Hey, Rin and Mikoshiba, did you guys ever grab Nitori by the hair anytime soon?" He asked.

Rin's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you ask that?! Sure we'd give him a noogie every now and then, but we'd never grab him by the hair!"

Nagisa picked up Nitori's right arm and looked at his hands. Underneath his nails, covered in blood, was a hair that didn't belong to him. "Hey…guys…" Nagisa practically whispered, pulling the hair out.

It was several strands of red hair.

Haruka flinched when he saw it. It meant one thing: The killer was a red head. "So a red head then? Gou, Rin, Mikoshiba." He listed the red heads in the room.

"Why would I kill him? He's my best friend!" Rin snapped.

"I treated him like a little brother!" Mikoshiba scowled at the accusation.

"I'm too small and weak to do this to him!" Gou cried.

Mikoshiba looked at Gou and hugged her tightly. "You really think _Kou _is capable of doing this?"

Makoto sighed. "You have a point then. Gou's out."

Amakata looked at her watch. "Well we don't have much time, and we better-"

"Time's up!" The demon appeared yet again, now standing on Nitori's body. "All of the living people line up in front of me!" The thing clapped its wings. Instantly, Nitori's body vanished and the thing plopped to the ground. Rin let out a startled cry and scream. "Oh shut up! Voting time! You present your case, you vote, if it's not the murderer, everyone but the murder dies, yada yada. Decide wisely!"

Haruka cleared his throat. "We found that Nitori Aiichirou was strangled to death. He was probably beaten before he died, and was also in the pool. He fought back, as we found blood and hair under his nails. The hairs were red."

Makoto picked up. "We decided Gou couldn't have done it, as she's too small and weak to pick Nitori's up by the hair. So Rin and Mikoshiba are the only ones left. We still don't know who actually did it."

Nagisa spoke up. "Who discovered the body?"

The two were silent, looking at each other out the corners of their eyes. Mikoshiba sighed. "I did. I wanted to make sure everything was fine with Rin and Nitori, and I found Rin in his room, but Nitori wasn't. His jacket and bag was gone, so I figured he was getting some extra practice in. When I came in, he was like that."

"Yeah, he came and visited me." Rin backed him up.

"So where were you then, Rin?" Rei asked, adjusting his glasses.

Rin shivered. "I was asleep."

"But…you were awake when I came in your room." Mikoshiba cocked his head to the side.

"I was changing." Rin defended himself.

"Out of what?" Amakata questioned.

"Out of…" Rin paused. "My swimsuit."

"Why were you changing out of your swimsuit?" Haruka glared at Rin. "It sounds like you were swimming. Which was what Nitori was doing when he died."

Rin groaned. "Okay, I wanted to swim with Nitori. We thought it would be nice to de-stress after the hell we'd been through."

Mikoshiba looked over at Rin. "Why'd you leave?"

"I wanted to sleep."

"So you left Nitori, alone, in a place where a demon wants to kill us. I don't believe it." Mikoshiba scowled. He crossed his arms.

"But I didn't do it!" Rin cried.

Gou didn't want to ask it. "Rin…could you roll up your sleeve?" She nodded over at Rin, who still wore his black jacket.

Rin shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Gou nearly started to cry again. "Seijuro, please." She whispered.

Mikoshiba walked up to Rin and grabbed his arm forcibly. Rin tried to claw his way out, but Mikoshiba yanked his sleeve up with no problem. Rin growled as his scratches were revealed.

"You…" Gou covered her mouth up. "You…hurt…you killed him…"

Mikoshiba pushed Rin onto the ground, trying not to hurt him. "I would hurt you the way you hurt Aiichirou, but I'm not as low as you." He spat.

The demon laughed. "So do we have a vote?"

Rin was sweating and now on the verge of crying. "Please…" He begged.

Mikoshiba looked down at the bird. "Rin.

"Rin." Haruka said, eyes darting around the room.

"R-Rin." Makoto said softly.

"Rin." Rei couldn't look at him.

Nagisa looked Rin in the eyes. "Rin."

Amakata grabbed the hem of her sweater. "Rin."

Everyone looked at Gou as Rin was crying out protests. The boy's little sister started to cry. "Do you have any regrets for what you did?!" She screeched. Rin stopped yelling. "You don't know what Nitori would tell me about you!"

"He was too clingy! Sure he was my friend, but he never left me alone! He stuck his nose into something he shouldn't have! I'm glad he die-"

"He loved you!" Gou screamed at her brother.

The room went silent and tense. Rin froze and looked where Nitori's body was. "W-what?"

Gou clenched her fists and ran to her brother, crying. She pounded on his chest. "He would tell me about how much he loved you, and how he was going to tell you when we were practicing!" She started to choke on her tears. "He had been working up the nerve to tell you for _months_ to tell you, but you didn't care. You just…killed him." Gou stopped pounding and walked over to Mikoshiba, hugged him, and started to cry into his arms. "I vote for Rin."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" The demon laughed. "Execution will commence in 10 minutes. Bastard, if you'd like to tell us what happened, go ahead!"

Rin sighed and began to tell his story.

* * *

Nitori woke up from the bed made out of desks and chairs, hearing his door open. "Nitori, let's practice together." He could here Rin's voice across the room. Not wanting to make Rin go practice by himself, Nitori happily obliged. He quickly grabbed his bag and headed out with Rin.

"Why are we practicing now? Mikoshiba-senpai said we shouldn't be out this late with all this stuff going on." Nitori practically held onto Rin's arm, since he was afraid of the dark.

"Nitori, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you." Rin sighed and pushed the younger off.

"Sorry. As long as I'm with you, I know I'm safe!" Nitori turned his head, blushing.

Rin sighed loudly. "Nitori, keep your voice down. We have to be quiet or the captain will get pissed and probably hurt us for waking him up _and _being out of our rooms." He hushed him.

Nitori nodded, and stopped talking.

As they entered the room, Rin sat down on the bleachers and pulled out a journal and a pencil. Nitori looked at the journal, but Rin covered it up. "You practice. I need to write some stuff before I get in."

Nitori shrugged. "Okay, senpai." He took his clothes off and changed into his swimsuit out of Rin's sight. Rin thought the boy had been acting odd lately, like he was shy to talk to him. As the grey-haired teen got in the pool, Rin began to write notes.

Rin looked down at the notes he had written on the people in the school.

_Haruka- Good sized, too heavy. Can fight._

_Makoto- Same as Haruka._

_Nagisa- Small, but can fight._

_Rei- Can fight._

_Amakata- Small, probably can't fight._

_Mikoshiba- Too big, can fight._

_Gou-_

_Nitori-_

Rin couldn't fill in the last 2. He didn't want to think of hurting Gou or Nitori. The red-head sighed as he slipped the journal under his jacket lying on the bench, stood up, and called out to Nitori, "Nitori, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." He didn't get a response, as Nitori probably couldn't hear him with the water in his ears.

When Rin came back, he saw that the pool was completely empty. There were no waves or splashes that Nitori could produce. He looked around the corner to see Nitori holding his journal, dressed, reading it. "M-Matsuoka senpai?" He looked horrified. Rin growled when he saw that his kohai was on his notes page.

"Don't you know better than to look through my stuff?" Rin smirked, walking over to Nitori. He didn't know what was going on; it was probably just the demon's influence on the teen, but Rin felt rage surging through his body. He felt the need to kill and to hurt. "Bad boys get punished, Nitori." He lunged at him, and Nitori dropped the journal and cried out loudly.

Rin dragged Nitori over to the poolside and pushed him down. "You aren't supposed to do that!" He screamed, kicking him. Nitori tried to cover himself up, but Rin kicked his arm so hard it nearly broke. He could feel his ribs cracking.

"Let me go, please, senpai!" Nitori sobbed. Every time he tried to stand, he would be pushed back down.

Rin snapped. He didn't know what exactly happened, other than him kicking Nitori into the pool. "Is that all you can say?! 'Senpai' this, 'senpai' that! I'm sick of you calling me that! You're so annoying!" He screamed at the younger, who held onto the side of the pool.

"I'm sorry…" Nitori couldn't help but apologize. He didn't know Rin felt this way about him.

Next thing Rin knew, he was on his kneed with his hands wrapped around Nitori's throat, choking him. "H-hgh…" He clawed at Rin's hand. When he noticed Rin's head was close enough to him, Nitori reached up and grabbed his hair. He pulled as hard as he could and was able to pull out a few strands. Rin yelped.

He grabbed his grey hair and pulled him up, letting him breath for a second. Nitori screamed loudly as he could feel his hair being ripped out and he could see Rin's sadistic grin. _'No…This isn't Rin. It's not him!' _"Rin, snap out of it, please!" Nitori screamed, only to receive a slap to the face and being thrown back into the pool.

Rin grabbed his throat again, and held him under the water. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Run screeched, tightening his grip. He could see bubbles forming under the water as Nitori ran his sharp nails up and down Rin's arm, hoping he would let go. Rin saw that he had drawn blood, but he didn't care.

Eventually, Nitori's arms went limp. Rin couldn't tell if he drowned or suffocated, but he was dead. He couldn't tell anyone about his plan. Rin pulled the body out by his hair and laid him on the tiles. Rin went over to the journal he had dropped and ripped the page out. He balled it up and dropped it into the pool, knowing no one would be able to read it if it was soggy.

He looked over Nitori's body, kicking it lightly. "Sorry…Ai."

With that, Rin grabbed his bag and went back to his room.

* * *

"There. That's it. That's the truth, are you happy now?" Rin spat.

"Fufufufu!" The demon laughed. "Punishment time!"

Gou was now sobbing and blubbering nonsense, and Mikoshiba glared at Rin with hatred.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. But Nito…Ai, is dead. And I killed him. I take full responsibility." Rin felt a sudden pang of guilt, not knowing how Nitori's death affected the others.

The demon laughed. "Shall we get started?" Its peppy voice boomed.

The lights went out.

* * *

_**Human Soup**_

Next thing they knew, everyone but Rin was standing behind a giant fence. Rin stood in a glass box, looking around, puzzled. The demon clapped its wings, and water began to drip into the box. Rin backed up into the corner, thinking if he backed away from it, he'd be able to get away. He tried to bang on the glass for help, but it was sound proof. When the water hit ankle-depth, Rin screamed in surprise. It wasn't cool water. It was boiling water.

"No!" Rin screamed at the top of his lungs as the water rose to his waist. He was in so much pain, but he knew the water wouldn't kill him. He knew he would breathe in the boiling water, and as the water burnt his throat and his lungs, he would drown.

As it rose to his neck, Rin was sobbing. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He screamed loudly. He knew they couldn't hear him. He knew by the time the sun rose, he would be dead.

As it reached to the ceiling, Rin was wading and gasping for air. He knew he couldn't take much longer. He got his last lungful of air and went under the water. He was ready to run out of air. He was ready to drown.

"If you think that's gonna kill you, you're wrong!" He heard the demon cackle.

Rin opened his eyes despite the burning and unbearable pain to see a shark in front of him, with a piranha by its side. Rin let out a muffled scream and breathed in the boiling water a few seconds before they creatures attacked.

The water was filled with blood with no trace of Rin Matsuoka.

* * *

After the execution, the remainders sat around a table in the cafeteria. Mikoshiba had managed to convince the demon to let him have the deceaseds' jackets. He arranged the 9 seats around the large round table in the giant cafeteria. The empty 2 seats held Rin and Aiichirou's jackets.

Gou was unstable. She was in her room, screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. The others were barely able to talk. Nagisa tried to cheer them up, but to no avail.

Amakata stood up, holding a book to her chest. "We have to keep the pact, _please._ We cannot go through that again." She begged. "We'll get out. Together." She smiled.

Makoto's voice cracked. "What if one of us snaps, like Rin? What if we just can't take it anymore…"

Haruka glared at his friend. "No. I won't let you do anything, Mako. I will make sure we all get out alive."

Nagisa looked at the black windows. He ran to them, smiling. "Look, everyone! You can't see it clearly, but the sun's rising!" Nagisa laughed. The others walked to the windows, and indeed the sun was rising.

The veil covered most of the scenery up, but it couldn't stop the sun's beams from shining in as much as it could. It wasn't much, but it gave them hope. Nagisa hushed them, and they could hear the birds singing.

Makoto smiled. "If….When… we get out of here, we all should take a nice trip to the park, yes?"

"Uh-Huh!" Nagisa nodded.

"That would be lovely, to see the beauty of the rising sun." Rei sighed.

"I could take Kou out on a date, or a picnic!" Mikoshiba smiled.

Haruka suddenly spoke up. "So let's make a promise. We'll get out alive. We'll see the rising sun again. We'll see our family." He suggested.

Nagisa put his hand in and giggled. Makoto and Haruka did the same, with Rei following them. Amakata looked at Mikoshiba and giggled. They both put their hands in.

"To the sun!"

* * *

_**Because 2 people (you know who you are) seem to hate Nitori with a burning passion. I, personally, LOVE the little shota, but hey, he got the most votes. I chose Rin as the killer because I love to torture Rintori fans. (which I am...) I got about 80 votes.**_

_**45 of them were Nitori.**_

_**Yeah. The following characters are still available for murder: Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Amakata, Mikoshiba, and Gou. :)**_

_**Voting is still on my Tumblr, PandaPasta69.**_


	3. Nightmares

It had been 2 weeks since Rin and Nitori's death. While Gou was still depressed, she was able to take care of herself now. Amakata would teach her alone, and Mikoshiba would watch over her when she'd eat and would help her exercise. Despite her health increasing, another person's health started to decrease.

"No! No! Don't hurt me, please!" A scream was heard in the night.

Haruka, Makoto, and Rei ran to Nagisa's room, bursting in to see Nagisa lying on the ground. He was kicking and screaming while ripping his hair out. He was crying hysterically. Makoto ran by his side and held his hands, keeping him from pulling his hair out while Rei tried to soothe him. "Nobody's going to hurt you, Nagisa." Rei reassured him.

Nagisa was shaking, but was finally stable enough to be released. "What happened?" Haruka asked him, rattling the door handle, getting ready to go out. "Once you tell me, I'll go get you some water, okay?"

Nagisa nodded, pink eyes darting around the room. "I-I had a nightmare. Someone was trying to kill me." He shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. Makoto noticed he was in a cold sweat.

"Who?" Rei asked, squeezing his hand.

Nagisa hesitated before speaking. He was looking at the floor, now fiddling with his fingers. "It was you, Rei. You were trying to hit me, and I kept fighting, but you were screaming at me and wouldn't let me go. You were hitting me with a book and you took my head and-" He broke down and started to cry again.

Rei hugged the blond. "I'd _never _hurt you, Nagisa. You know that." He said, trying to make Nagisa stop crying.

Makoto gestured to Haruka, who nodded and left to go to the kitchen and get Nagisa something to drink while the other two were calming him down.

* * *

When Haruka entered the cafeteria, he glanced over at the table where he and his friends would meet at every morning. He saw Rin and Nitori's chair, expecting to see the Samezuka students' jackets in their respective chairs. Instead, he only saw Nitori's. Haruka grabbed a bottle of water and passed by Gou's room. He peaked his head in to see Gou lying on the ground, wearing her deceased brother's jacket.

The jacket was too big on her, but she had it tightly wrapped around her. She was smiling slightly, and hugged herself in her sleep. Haruka normally would have asked for it back out of respect, but he knew she was holding onto what bit of her big brother was left. He sighed and closed the door and walked to Nagisa's room.

Nagisa was smiling again, and Rei was joking around with him. Makoto was sitting against the wall, dozing off. Haruka smiled at seeing Nagisa happy. "Here." He tossed the bottle to Nagisa. He walked over to Makoto and shook him. "Wake up, Mako." He whispered.

Makoto opened his eyes and yawned. "H-huh? Oh, I fell asleep." He frowned.

"We're gonna go back to our rooms now, Nagisa. Is that okay?" Haruka said.

Naisa nodded. "Y-yeah. Thanks for helping me." He said before lying on his makeshift bed.

Rei looked at Nagisa before he left with only one thought in mind.

_Why would he think I'd kill him?_

* * *

The next morning, 6 people met in the cafeteria. Mikoshiba walked in holding Rin's jacket. He placed it back in Rin's chair, sighing. "I have to take it from her nearly every morning now. She's in her room, still. I'll probably go take her something to exercise with today." Mikoshiba pulled his chair out and sat in it.

Amakata walked into the room. Her hair was messy, and a book was in her right hand. "I've been reading about her depression in some books I found in the library. It says she'll move on eventually, but it'll take a while." The teacher looked at the boys, who were dirty. "Hm? Haven't you guys been swimming? It looks like you haven't been in water since we were locked in here!"

Rei adjusted his glasses. "Well, no." He shifted uncomfortably.

"We don't want to go back in there since Rin and Nitori died. It just hurts too much." Mikoshiba answered, making the others realize he was the only remaining Samezuka student.

Makoto nodded. "We'll go eventually, but even stepping one foot into the gym makes us feel nauseous. Mikoshiba goes in just to get some equipment for exercise. That's about it."

Amakata sighed. "Well….fine. Mikoshiba, go help Gou. I have to teach the others. I'll get to you later, and then Gou." She placed her book down on the table. Mikoshiba nodded and left. She glanced at the 4 boys. "Now, even though we're trapped in here, your education will still continue." She giggled. The boys groaned.

* * *

Mikoshiba knocked on Gou's door before entering. "Kou? Miss Amakata wanted me to help you exercise before she goes through your lessons." He walked in with his jump rope.

Gou was sitting at a desk, looking at a picture on her phone. Mikoshiba pulled a chair up to her to look at it. He could see Rin and Nitori on the screen wearing maid's dresses. Mikoshiba couldn't help but smile. "Ah yes, the maid café!" He laughed loudly. "Rin was so embarrassed when you showed up!"

Gou laughed, but held back a sob. It was hard to take in it all. She knew she'd never accept the fact that Rin was dead. She wiped her red eyes. "Hey Sei…could you do something for me?"

Mikoshiba glanced at his love. "Yes?"

* * *

Mikoshiba walked into the cafeteria, and Miss Amakata grabbed her book, after boring the Iwatobi boys to near death, walked to Mikoshiba. "How's Gou?" She asked.

"She just wants some privacy." The red head stopped the woman from leaving the cafeteria. "She said you could come in about 30 minutes."

"Why?"

Mikoshiba ran a hand through his hair. "She found a picture of Rin and Nitori. She's having a break down right now. She asked me to leave and to tell you to come to her room in about 30 minutes." He glanced around the cafeteria. Nagisa was resting his head on Rei's shoulder, who in turn also used his head as a pillow. Makoto and Haruka were writing something.

Amakata groaned. "I don't want her to procrastinate on her lessons." The teacher walked back over to the chair she was sitting in and sat.

Mikoshiba saw Rin and Nitori's jackets sitting on their chairs. Instantly, he could feel the hairs on his neck rise. It hit him.

He'd _never _see Rin and Nitori again.

Nobody would remember them.

Nobody would know what great friends they were.

He sighed deeply and sat down next to Haruka. Haruka looked up from the paper. "Is Gou okay?"

The captain nodded. "She's been going through a lot. I can't blame her." He looked at the black covering the window. There was a small light shining through it. The sun, the outside world, was on the outside.

"How are you so composed?" Makoto set a pen down, stood up, and stretched.

Mikoshiba shrugged. "It doesn't seem real to me. It seems like a dream." He said, resting his head on the table. He didn't want to admit that he had been crying himself to sleep every night since they had died. He didn't know it, but he had dozed off after answering Makoto with Rin and Nitori's dead faces burned into his head.

* * *

Miss Amakata shook Mikoshiba lightly. "Wake up. Would you go with me to teach Gou?"

Mikoshiba looked up, rubbing his eyes. "Hm? Oh…Sure." He stood up, nearly falling over. He was a heavy sleeper, something Gou often teased him about. "I hope Kou's better."

The brunette smiled. "I'm sure she is."

The teacher and swim captain said goodbye to the Iwatobi boys and head out to Gou's room.

An hour after they had left, Nagisa looked around in the hall. "They're not back yet. Miss Amakata's lessons only last 30 minutes." He was confused. Maybe Gou was having trouble.

"I'm sure it's no big deal." Rei reassured him.

"But it's been 30 minutes!" The blond started to walk down the hall.

The blue-haired teen ran after the older boy. "Wait! Where are you going?" Rei grabbed his arm.

Nagisa continued to walk. "I'm going to go see Gou~" He giggled. "Maybe Miss Amakata's yelling at her for getting a problem wrong!"

Rei groaned and walked with him.

Makoto, who had been watching the entire time, turned around in his chair to see his friends' bickering. He looked over to Haruka, who seemed bored out of his mind. "How can you be so calm around them?" He sighed. He couldn't help but smile after they left.

"I ignore them." Haruka said bluntly. Makoto wondered if he was the only sane one of the group.

He probably was.

Makoto laughed. "You know, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes?" Haruka looked bored, as usual.

"I-" Makoto was cut off by a scream. Not just anybody's scream, but Nagisa's scream. The two shot out of their chairs and ran to the hallway leading to Gou's room.

* * *

Nagisa was on his knees on the floor, screaming and crying. Rei was next to him, on lying on the ground. He had fainted. Nagisa's pink eyes were filled with terror and fear and were staring directly into the room.

Makoto felt a pang in his stomach. He felt nauseous. He shakily held onto the wall and looked into the room.

Hanging off the lights was a jump rope. At the end there was a makeshift noose. The bottom had been cut, and Gou's body lay on the ground, neck purple and swollen. Mikoshiba lay next to her with a large gash across his neck. A pool of blood soaked his clothes and mixed in with his hair.

The two had killed themselves.

Makoto felt dizzy all of a sudden. Amakata was sitting on a desk, eyes wide and tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry….." She cried softly.

As Haruka walked in, he gasped, but noticed a detail about the two's bodies.

They were holding hands.

* * *

_**Author Note time. Alright, so I'm making this short and sweet bc I postponed chapter 4. My URL of my Tumblr changed, it's now aichurro. PLEASE VOTE THERE PLEASE OR SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE. VOTING IN REVIEWS WILL NOT COUNT.**_

_**Thank you and thanks for reading!**_


	4. Together

Haruka stared at the two's bodies, in shock. Gou looked happy, and Mikoshiba looked horrified. In Mikoshiba's hands were a pair of scissors, and in the other he loosely held Gou's hand. "H-how? Why?" Haruka whispered under his breath.

"No! No! G-Kou!" Nagisa was screaming in the hall, Makoto was holding him back. His eyes were filled with terror and tears. His voice was hoarse from screaming.

"She's gone, Nagisa! She's not coming back!" Makoto yelled. He wrapped his arms around the blond, trying to hold him back.

Nagisa shook his head violently. "Kou will wake up, so will Mikoshiba! Wake up, Kou!" His shrieking echoed throughout the school.

Haruka looked over at Miss Amakata, who was in a fetal position now against a wall. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't save you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She repeated. She kept shaking her head and was crying.

Rei had woken up, and was also staring at the two. He wasn't crying like the others, but the fact that they were dead shocked him, and it didn't seem real to him. It was just like yesterday when Gou was yelling at him for not saying her preferred name. Rei walked over to Amakata, to make sure she was fine, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Amakata?"

"I'm sorry!" She cried again. She looked up to see Rei, but looked behind him and quickly ducked her head down again.

"Wow, it's been a long time?" Rei turned around to see the Iwatobi-chan shaped demon. "Oh…what a happy couple. Too bad they're dead." The thing said, sighing.

Haruka was now aware of the demon. "You bastard." He hissed.

"Now now, didn't your mother ever teach you manners? Good boys don't curse." He laughed and clapped his wings, and a bar of soap appeared in Haruka's mouth.

"Ergh…" Haruka pulled the soap out and threw it at the demon. "We can't do a trial. They committed suicide." He growled.

"Ah? Only the girl did. The other one though….heh." It laughed and kicked the scissors out of Mikoshiba's hand.

"Stop it." Rei snarled. He was pissed off now. Not only did the thing bully Haruka, disrespect his friends, but he would mistreat his friends.

The thing flew up to Rei's face. "Shut up, pest." Rei felt a tug on his shirt, and was thrown against a wall, gag in mouth now. "Anyway. Trial. 20 minutes. Good luck. You better contain your friend over there," It motioned to Nagisa, who was still screaming, "or he might be punished."

"How?" Haruka whispered.

"You wouldn't want to know. Most don't survive." It giggled. "20 minutes." A black cloud formed around it, and it disappeared.

Haruka glanced over at Rei, who was struggling to get the gag out. The black-haired boy went to his underclassmen and untied the tight knot. "Thanks." Rei groaned. There was a red line on his skin. "How's Nagisa and Miss Amakata?"

Haruka glanced at his teacher, who was now calm and collected. Nagisa, on the other hand, was still hysterical. "Nagisa." Haruka bent down next to Makoto.

"What?!" Nagisa snapped. He was furious now.

"You need to calm down or bad stuff will happen." Haruka spoke softly.

Nagisa sniffled and tried to stop shaking. "I-I'm sorry." He wiped warm tears away from his pink eyes. The skin around his eyes was a light red. He has a splitting headache. "It just got to me." He shrugged and wrapped his arms around himself. "So…they're never coming back, huh?"

Makoto wrapped his arms around him, drawing him closer. "It's okay. If we can just remember them, they'll live on." He smiled.

Rei put his hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "Well…we have 20 minutes to figure out who did this."

The four turned to the bodies and Miss Amakata leaning against a wall. She looked terrified. "Boys…" She started to cry again. "I'm sorry." She buried her head in her hands. "I-I didn't know what to do, and I….I…" Amakata cried so hard she couldn't speak.

Haruka walked over to her and put his hand on her head. "What happened, Miss Amakata?"

Amakata wrapped her arms around herself again. "W-we came in and we found Gou hanging from the ceiling, and she was dead. Mikoshiba was really upset, and we cut her down. H-he asked me to go get another rope, and I told him no, but he was forcing me to. I-I didn't mean to." She broke down.

Haruka nodded. "It's okay. We know Gou committed suicide, but what happened to Mikoshiba? Why is he so bloody?" He glanced at the clock. They had 9 minutes left.

"H-he grabbed me. He was begging me to go get another jump rope out of the gym. He said he needed me to go get it, that he couldn't go in there. I tried to get away, but he was crying. I couldn't do it." Amakata looked around.

"Why is he bloody, Miss Amakata?" Haruka had to force her knowledge out of her. He had to know if she killed him or if he committed suicide, despite what the demon said.

Amakata lowered her head. "I told him to let me go. He only had my arm, but it hurt. I took some scissors, and I threatened to cut him. He wouldn't let me go. He said one thing to me. 'Do it'. H-he wanted me to kill him. I-I didn't want to do it, but he looked so miserable without Gou." She whimpered. "I did it, and I laid him next to Gou, and made them hold hands. How much longer until I…." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"3 minutes." Haruka held his hand out. She took it and stood up. "It'll be okay."

Amakata looked at the other boys, Rei and Makoto holding Nagisa close and Haruka providing support. She sighed and smiled, wiping her eyes. "It's been fun, boys. Be good when I'm gone." She grinned at the three. "Remember to study, and stay positive!" Miss Amakata turned to a desk and sat down on it. She crossed her arms, ready for her fate.

* * *

The little demon popped out of nowhere, scaring Nagisa and making him bury his head in Rei's shoulder. "So we're ready for the trial?" It giggled.

"No need." Miss Amakata nearly interrupted it. "This will take just a second." The four boys were stunned by her bravery.

She cleared her throat. "I, Amakata Miho, killed Seijuurou Mikoshiba. Matsuoka Gou committed suicide, something I couldn't have prevented."

The demon chuckled. "Is that it? A confession?" It seemed confused. "No crying, no begging for mercy?"

"I've been crying. I'm going to die either way, so why not go out with some pride?" Amakata approached it and bent down in front of it. "Give it your best shot."

It growled and its eyes glowed red. "Well. Is Amakata the murder?" It said with monotony in his voice. It seemed bored.

The four hesitated, but Amakata grinned, and they nodded. "Very well. Let the execution begin!" It clapped its wings and the room went dark, like with Rin.

* * *

**_Paper cuts_**

Miss Amakata was sitting at a desk, hands pinned to the wood. She couldn't move them, but she sat there, slightly shaking. She could see the four boys sitting at desks, too, but they were behind a fence away from her. In front of the desk was a canon-like machine. Behind her there was a chalkboard with skull and crossbones drawn on it. Two things were written on it in white chalk.

"Paper Cuts"

"Have a nice death!"

Amakata whimpered as she heard the machine fire up. It whirred loudly, and a book went flying at her. It hit her chest, and she coughed loudly when it made impact with her body. "Ow." She mumbled as another flew out at her. It hit her arm, the paper cutting her arm and caused a large cut on her skin. As the time went on, more were thrown at her. She was bloody and had bruises all over her torso and face. It wasn't until a large dictionary was thrown at her did it crack her skull and she died instantly. Her body was limp, but books still hit her and made her body lean backwards.

Out of the nine people that entered the school, only four now lived.

* * *

**_A/N time: I completely forgot about posting chapter 4! I posted it on Tumblr, but not here! I'm so sorry! _**


	5. Madness

**_"All living things contain a measure of madness that moves them in strange, sometimes inexplicable ways." - Yann Martel_**

**_Warning: There is one sexual scene in here._**

* * *

"Gou…Gou…" Nagisa had his head buried into his hands and was sobbing loudly.

Rei was trying to console the older boy, but to no avail. "Nagisa, it's okay. They're gone. They're in a better place." He tried to soothe him.

Haruka was still sitting at the desk at where he was during Miss Amakata's execution. He was staring at the now empty spot where her death took place. He was breathing heavily, still in shock. "M-Makoto?" He reached out to his right to grab Makoto, but he didn't find anyone standing there. "M-Makoto?!" He started to panic, still looking at the bloody desk. He started to cry hysterically like Nagisa. "Makoto! Makoto!" He was crying.

Makoto ran to him and grabbed him. "Haru, it's okay! Snap out of it!" Makoto shook him. "It's okay!"

Haruka wasn't responsive. It was like…something broke inside of him. Nagisa was beyond consolable, as Rei had held him still to keep him from hurting himself, and Haruka was staring into space. Makoto knew they'd probably never be able to help Nagisa. He needed Haruka to be there. He needed his best friend. "Haruka, _please!_ We need you right now! Please calm down, say something, do something!" Makoto practically begged.

Haruka's breathing slowed down and he shook his head. "M-Makoto. Thanks." He managed to say. There was still something off about him.

"We need to meet back in the cafeteria." Rei picked Nagisa up and held his wrists together, despite the smaller's screams.

Makoto nodded and started to walk out with them when he noticed Haruka pick some items up. He picked up two jackets and a book. The black sweater was Gou's, while the black Samezuka jacket was Mikoshiba's. The book was Miss Amakata's favorite book. "We need to put them in their chairs." Haruka walked out with Makoto.

* * *

Haruka walked over to the chairs and set the items down in their respective chairs. "Now they should be at peace." With that, Haruka sat down at his seat, crossing his arms.

Nagisa sat in the chair, still unresponsive. He hadn't talked since leaving the room, and he just had managed to calm down. Rei still held his hand, telling him everything would be okay and he would protect him. Makoto was tapping his fingers on the table. "Now what?" Makoto mumbled.

"Well you see!" The demon popped up on the table and cackled.

"Go away." Rei growled. "You've caused enough trouble."

"But why? I just wanted to show you all this!" It threw a picture on the table, and as it fluttered to the wood, the four tried to figure out what was on it. "Well? Look at it!"

Makoto leaned forward and took the paper. On it, there were 5 people.

Nitori, Rin, Gou, Mikoshiba, and Miss Amakata.

Makoto felt his stomach lurch forward. They looked happy. Mikoshiba had his arm around Gou's shoulders, Rin was ruffling Nitori's hair, and Miss Amakata was peacefully reading a book. Makoto almost fainted when he adjusted the angle. Their positions were the same, except their expressions and looks weren't. Mikoshiba had a deep gash across his throat and he was pale, Gou's neck was purple and swollen, Nitori's neck was bruised and water was trickling out his mouth, Rin had large gashes in his skin and his skin was a deep red color, and Miss Amakata's head was bleeding and her book had blood on it. Makoto shrieked and threw the paper down.

Nagisa reached for it, not saying anything, but Rei stopped him. "Nagisa, no." Rei took it instead, and immediately after he adjusted it, he had to excuse himself to the restroom.

Haruka was the only one who didn't attempt to look at it. He knew it was bad. He knew he would give the demon exactly what he wanted by his reaction to the paper. "I hope your little friend here recovers! If not, he'll be a bother!" The demon giggled. It glanced to Nagisa.

"Shut up." Rei hissed, wrapping his arms around Nagisa and pulling him closer.

"He's already gone off the deep end. You're not bringing him back." Rei shook his head at the demon's voice.

"No! I _know _he'll get through this!" Rei tried to cover his ears, but Nagisa kept pulling his hands down to hold them. He had this lost look in his eyes…like he had seen every death of every human. "I won't let you tell me otherwise!" He turned his head away from the spirit.

It simply laughed at him. "Sooner or later, you'll see that I'm right. Enjoy the picture! There's more where that came from!" 5 more pictures were scattered on the table. They were pictures of the 5 deceased people, looking peaceful. It disappeared, laughing.

The four stared at the photos.

They looked around, hesitant, abut then placed the photos on their respective chairs. Makoto looked over to Rei, who still held Nagisa close, and asked him, "Hey, Rei. Could you take Nagisa to his room? Just to watch him?"

Rei nodded and helped Nagisa up. His pink eyes were dull and didn't have his usual sparkle in them. "Come on, Nagi. It's just a short walk." He talked to him like he was a child.

"R-R-R." Nagisa mumbled. Rei stopped to let Nagisa speak.

Nagisa was staring out the door. "R-R-R-Rei. Re…Rei." He repeated.

Rei smiled. "It's okay, Nagisa. You don't have to talk now." Nagisa nodded and hushed.

Haruka questioned why Rei hushed the blond at first, but then he realized Nagisa might start asking questions and have another break down. Rei didn't want to make him suffer more. He just wanted to put him out of his misery.

* * *

After the two left, Haruka and Makoto sat in silence. Haruka would glance at the group photo sitting on the table. "So…do you think Nagisa is okay?" Haruka broke the silence.

"I'm sure he is. Rei's taking care of him now." Makoto rested his head on the table. The cold covering on the wood made the hairs on his arms raise. "Well. I'll be going now." When he stood up to leave, he walked over to Gou's chair and pulled a ribbon out his pocket. "It was her bow."

Haruka nodded and watched Makoto leave the room. Soon after, he gathered his stuff and left to go to his room. He looked at the chairs and noticed Gou's picture was missing.

He didn't think too much of it.

* * *

_'I'm trash.'_ Makoto lay on his makeshift bed. _'I deserve to die.' _He held the picture of Gou in his left hand. He moaned and arched his back. Makoto was breathing heavily.

He pulled his right hand out and saw a sticky white substance on his hand.

_'Trash.'_

Makoto set the picture down and stood up. He wiped his hands on tissues he had gotten from a nearby box. He felt disgusting. He felt like scum.

He _was _scum.

* * *

A scream later brought Makoto out of his misery. It was loud and high-pitched and had a tone of fear and anger in it. It was Nagisa's.

"No! No! No!" It yelled. Nagisa sounded like he was being attacked, or like an animal about to be killed for food.

Makoto grabbed his jacket and tied it around his waist. He didn't want anyone to see his mess. His heart was pounding at the pitiful scream.

"Don't hurt me!" Nagisa was screaming. It was a desperate wail. The attacker's voice couldn't be heard.

When he stepped out of his room, Haruka grabbed his arm. "Makoto. Nagisa…he's…" Haruka glanced down the hall. "Hurry."

The two ran to the room and managed to open the door, as they nearly fainted at the sound. Nagisa was screaming and Rei couldn't be heard. There was a sickening squishing noise.

"N-Nagisa!" Haruka and Makoto gasped at the scene.

There, on the cold and hard ground, was Rei lying and Nagisa sitting on top of him. Nagisa had a pair of scissors in his hands and was bringing them down on Rei's body at a rythmatic pace. He was hysterical. He didn't care where Rei's body was penetrated by the cold and sharp metal. "Don't hurt me!" Nagisa was screaming.

Rei's eyes were still open, his broken and bloody glasses lying next to him. He was still alive somehow. He had tears mixing in with his blood; both his and Nagisa's tears.

"Nagisa!" Haruka ran to the blood covered blond and pulled him off. The scissors were knocked out of his hand. Nagisa was screaming and crying at the same time.

Makoto ran to Rei and grabbed his hand. "It's okay, Rei. You'll get through this." He placed his weak hands on some of Rei's open wounds. The bleeding wouldn't stop no matter how hard Makoto pushed down on it.

Rei smiled slightly. "Tell Nagi…I'm sorry…If I hurt him ever…Tell him…I'll never hurt him. I'm sorry." He looked up at the ceiling. "It's okay…Mako. I'll die soon. Tell Nagisa what I said…please."

Makoto shook Rei. He now had tears streaming down his face. "No! You'll live! We'll all get out, and we'll see the sun together! You and Nagisa could go to the library, to the park, to anywhere but here! You'll be fine!" At this point Makoto was trying to convince himself that Rei would be fine.

"Don't hurt me! Die!" Nagisa was screaming at the top of his lungs. Haruka had his legs wrapped around the blond's legs and held his wrists together.

"Nagisa! Calm down! Rei didn't hurt you!" Haruka had to use nearly all of his energy to restrain Nagisa. Despite him being so small, Nagisa could put up a fight.

Rei groaned and clenched his fist. "It hurts so much." His body was shaking. Makoto ran his hand over his torso to feel the wounds, to try and see how many there were.

Nagisa had stabbed him 5 times.

"It's okay!" Makoto pushed down on a wound, hoping to stop the profuse bleeding.

"I hope it will be." Rei closed his eyes. He smiled. "I'll be leaving soon." He went quiet.

"R-Rei?" Haruka looked over at the blue-haired teen. He looked peaceful and content.

Makoto removed his blood-stained hands and looked at the dead teen. He stood up and walked over to Nagisa and Haruka. "He's gone." He whispered.

Nagisa calmed down, but showed no remorse. He went quiet again and he was staring at the wall. Haruka gave the scissors to Makoto, who put them out of Nagisa's reach, and sighed. "Why did we let anyone be alone with Nagisa? We knew he wasn't stable…" Haruka tightened his grip on the blond's wrists.

"It's not your fault, Haru." Makoto tightened the jacket around his waist. "It's over."

"But Nagisa…he's going to die!" Haruka spat. He saw Makoto step back and stare at him. "Sorry. I just don't want to see another person die. After tonight…it's just us."

Makoto walked up to him and put his hand on Haruka's head and ruffled his hair. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't! I don't want to see any more of those pictures!" Haruka yelled. "I don't care if you think it'll be okay, but it won't! It'll never be okay, Makoto! We're never getting out of here alive! We're all gonna die!" He shrieked.

Makoto could see how broken his friends were. How desperate they were. Haruka was slowly being driven mad and Nagisa snapped and went insane. Hell, Makoto became trash. Their lives were being torn apart. They were being forced to kill each other, something nobody wanted to do. Rin killed Nitori out of sudden rage. Gou committed suicide out of depression. Amakata killed Mikoshiba out of pity and fear. Now Nagisa killed Rei out of pure madness. Which only raised one question.

Why did Nagisa think Rei hurt him?

Makoto grabbed Nagisa's arms gently. "Nagisa…did Rei hurt you?"

Nagisa looked up at the tall team and giggled. "No…but he would have! He came near me with his arms open and he was saying something! I didn't know what he was saying, but I knew he would have hurt me!" Haruka sighed. Nagisa had to have been hallucinating.

"Did you think he was just going to hug you?" Haruka questioned.

"No! He was trying to hurt me! He wanted to kill me!" Nagisa looked around, eyes wild. "I protected myself!"

"Nagisa! He said he would never hurt you! I know Rei; he'd never lie to you!" Haruka scowled.

Something laughed. "What a pitiful sight. Three friends trying to convince each other that they'll be fine." The demon laughed at them. Its red eyes glared at them. "Since we all saw the little one kill the 'beauty' one, there won't be a trial. The execution will commence in a little while!" It hissed.

Makoto stared down at it. "W-Wait! Can't you make an exception to someone who hallucinated?" His voice was shaking.

"Nope! No exception! We'll make this short and sweet so you Mak-whatever can get back to your business!" Makoto's eyes widened.

Haruka didn't know what he was talking about, but it was okay. "W-what are you gonna do?" He managed to spit out.

Suddenly, a silver gun appeared on the floor. It was a revolver and it looked like it had never been used. The three never saw a gun, much less have used one, since owning one was illegal. The demon giggled and pointed its black wing at the gun.

"Both of you have to shoot the killer, the blond one!" It cackled.

"What?" Makoto had to have misheard him.

"You heard me! You two are going to execute him! Ahahahaha!"

* * *

**_A/N time: It's finally up~ Originally, I had intended to make Nagisa immortal as punishment so he'd have to live with the fact that he killed Rei, but a few friends didn't want me to do that, so here you go! ;)_**


	6. Bullets

**_Guns don't kill people, people kill people._**

**_I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who is still reading this! And a special thanks to Marco, who has followed me through this through the beginning, and giving me death threats over his favorite character._**

* * *

Their first instinct? Take the gun and run for it. Unfortunately, the demon seemed to have read their mind and locked the doors, cackling the entire time. "You're not leaving this room until the blondie dies! If not, I'll kill him in the worst way possible, and you two will be punished mercilessly!"

Makoto glanced down at Nagisa, who wept at their feet, saying, "Don't hurt me." The poor kid was hallucinating so badly it was unbelievable; he thought the entire world was against him and trying to kill him.

Rei hadn't done anything to hurt him, Haruka and Makoto knew, and Nagisa didn't believe his statement of 'I'll never hurt you' and killed him out of 'self-defense'.

"Haru." Makoto nudged the older male with his elbow. "We're gonna have to do it, aren't we?" His voice was barely louder than a whisper in the room.

Haruka was still focused on the gun, wondering how quick and painless it would be for Nagisa to be shot in the head. He remembered reading that death would come almost instantly if shot in the right place. What would happen if he missed? Would Nagisa still live, but be crippled? Would he bleed to death? Would his screams of agony and tears mix in with the blood? Neither of them had never seen or held a gun, much less knew how to properly shoot. The black-haired teen shook his head. "We have to. We have to make it short and painless, Mako. For Nagisa." He mumbled.

"I-I don't think I can…" Makoto looked like he was going to be sick. Nagisa's cries didn't help either.

"Please. If we don't, it'll be bad." Haruka bent down and picked up the revolver from the ground. It was cold and heavy. "We'll do it together, okay?" Haruka could feel tears welling up.

Makoto shook his head. "I can't. I've done too many bad things, and this I won't do." He backed away.

"Uh, uh, uh!" The demon giggled. "No backing out. The door's locked, so no getting out until he dies!"

Makoto's voice was now quivering. "I-I'll do it with you as long as I get to close my eyes…okay?" Makoto held Haruka's hand.

Nagisa sat on his knees, still crying. He was hugging himself and mumbling something. "Don't…" He was staring at the tile floor.

"Together on 3?" Haruka could feel a warm tear fall from his blue eyes. The gun was pointed directly at Nagisa's head. It was in the middle, so hopefully it would hit him and kill him instantly.

Makoto helped hold it steady. He was hyperventilating and his knees were weak. He kept telling himself, _'Nagisa doesn't know what's happening. He wouldn't feel a thing.' _

"One…"

The room was quiet except for Nagisa's cries.

"Two…"

Haruka and Makoto held their breath.

"Three."

_Bang._

Nagisa's head shot back and he fell over. He wasn't moving and blood trickled out. "Is…it over?" Makoto opened his eyes and looked at the small figure and fell to the ground.

"Yes, Mako, it-"

"Wagh!" Haruka and Makoto's head shot up and focus shifted back to Nagisa.

He was twitching, and the wound was now visible as he was crying in agony. The bloody hole was small and far away from the center of his head. _'We missed?! How is he still alive?'_ Haruka started to panic. Nagisa had been shot in a non-fatal place, and since the bullet was so small it caused little damage. He was screaming in pain and agony, clawing at the wound.

"Nagisa!" Haruka ran over to the boy and scooped him up.

Nagisa couldn't say anything, but he kept screaming. "M-Mako. Hand me the gun."

Makoto hesitated, but handed it over. Haruka looked down at the crying boy and raised the gun over his head.

**_Whap_**

The butt of the gun made Nagisa's skull make a sickening cracking sound as Nagisa went limp in Haruka's arms. Haruka had used most of his energy just to make sure he'd bring the heavy gun down on the right spot.

"Is he, you know…" Makoto helped lay Nagisa down on the floor and help Haruka up.

"Yes." Haruka glanced down at his bloody hands. He kicked the gun away, making it hit the demon's body.

"Rude. Now that the brat's taken care of, I'll be taking these bodies~" It giggled, clapping and making the bodies disappear, leaving behind only their jackets. A picture of the owners had been tucked into the pockets.

* * *

The two sat quietly in the cafeteria at their table. The jackets had been put on Rei and Nagisa's chair, along with pictures they found.

"So…The gun's still there?" Makoto looked down at his hands.

"Yes."

"Along with another bullet?"

"Yes." Haruka looked at the empty chairs. 7 gone. 7 never to be seen again.

"Why?" Makoto put his head on his hands.

Haruka clenched his fists. "The bastard keeping us here wants us to kill each other with it. I'm not touching it."

"Me either." Makoto sighed, staring at Haruka. "How can you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Go through all this death, and not be fazed? You saw what happened to the others. Rin killed Nitori out of pure rage when he saw his plan. Gou committed suicide over the depression that followed. Miss Amakata killed Mikoshiba out of pity and fear after Gou's death. Now Nagisa killed Rei out of insanity. How haven't you snapped?" Makoto bowed his head.

Haruka shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's because I have the mindset that we're getting out of here. And I've cried and gone out of it a few times, Mako. I should be asking you that question." He cocked his head. "So how haven't you lost it?"

"I have." Makoto bowed even further. "I just choose not to show it. I've done bad stuff because of this," he motioned his hand over the empty chairs. "and it's driving me mad."

Haruka grabbed his hand suddenly. "You're fine, Mako. We'll get out of this. Together."

Makoto smiled and looked at his best friend. "You're right. We'll leave together and live happily ever after."

* * *

Makoto looked down at the gun in his hand. He swore to Haruka he'd never touch it, but it was too much. "I'm sorry, Haru." He took the gun and pressed it against his head.

"I'm so sorry."

And he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**_A/N: Ah...I just love cliffhangers. Don't you?_**


	7. Friends

**_Ah this was shorter than I expected. No quote this time bc it's 1:30 in the morning and I'm too tired to look one up._**

* * *

The gun clicked and Makoto simply laughed. He held the revolver in his hand and opened the chamber. The single bullet left in the gun reflected the room's light. Makoto grinned and shut the chamber. "Lucky me, I guess. Sometimes, Russian Roulette isn't fair." He stood up in the room where Nagisa and Rei died and returned the gun to its original spot so Haruka wouldn't become suspicious.

When he closed the door shut and started to walk towards his room, he tried to be as quiet as possible to not wake Haruka up. He swore he could still feel the cold metal of the gun on his temple. Makoto shook his head in denial. _'No…It's not there anymore.'_

In his room, Makoto sat down at an empty desk and sighed. It was going to be a long night. What the next day had in store for him, he didn't know. But one thing he was certain of: He or Haruka would have to die. The demon was growing impatient, and they knew that. There was no way that thing would let them leave together or go a few more days without seeing one of them break. Makoto scoffed and flicked a nearby pencil away. "I'm prepared." He grumbled to himself.

He put his head down on the desk and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm gonna break soon, anyway. Why not tomorrow?" Makoto mumbled quietly and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Mako." Makoto was being pushed by something. He opened his eyes to see Haruka with the gun in his hand. He almost pushed Haruka away before he said, "Don't be alarmed."

"Why do you have that?" Makoto's eyes were wide.

Haruka handed him a note. "The little bastard left this next to me along with the gun. The note says one of us has to die tonight."

Makoto broke out in a cold sweat. "What?"

"One of you brats has to die!" The demon popped out from behind a desk. "The door is locked, so no excaping!" It cooed.

Haruka hissed at it, "Really? It's only been 12 hours since Nagisa and Rei died, and you want us to kill each other?"

"Yup!"

Makoto looked at Haruka and nodded. "No. I'm not going to kill Haru, and Haru's not going to kill me." He said.

The demon walked up to the two. "Are you sure? Both of you are on the edge of breaking, and I'll be the breaking point. Tonight one of you will break. You'll pull the trigger and kill your best friend. It'll be okay; you'll forget them eventually. Maybe he hated you secretly. Maybe you really didn't like him. Maybe you've always wanted to kill him." The demon cooed. His voice seemed to echo, making the two boys shiver in fear.

"We'd never believe that, right Haru?" Makoto looked over at Haruka, who looked at Makoto.

"Haru?" Makoto's voice went low and almost a whisper.

"Maybe." Haruka mumbled quietly.

The demon chuckled. "You see, Mako here has been nothing but a bother to you. Pulling you into these situations, making you do stuff you don't want to, not letting you swim. He wouldn't miss you if you died, so why don't you kill him and show me how much people would care if he was gone?"

Makoto looked at Haruka and whimpered. "Haru, don't listen to him, please!" He started to panic.

"One bullet to the head and it will kill him. Don't miss and it will be painless." The demon walked around Haruka. "Show no mercy."

Haruka giggled. "Makoto? Is he right? Would you miss me?"

"Of course I will, Haru! You're my best friend!" Makoto tried to convince Haruka not to kill him. If the demon got to him before Makoto did…

Makoto refused to let the demon win. "Haruka don't listen to it! It's a liar and it's trying to convince you of something that isn't true! Please put the gun down; we'll get out of this together! Isn't that what you said in the beginning? 'We'll get out of this together!', don't you remember that? We can't go out alive and remembered everyone who died together if you kill me! Remember everyone who died; Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Gou, Nitori, Mikoshiba, and Miss Amakata! They'll never be remembered if only one of us walked out of here!"

The younger's heart sank when Haruka looked him dead in the eye. "Maybe it's right Makoto. You probably do want to kill me. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of killing me." He held the gun up and pointed it at the taller teen. "I'm so sorry, Mako. It's been fun."

Makoto started to panic. "Haruka, think about what you're doing! Nobody would want you to do this! Please, think of my family! Think of the people that would miss me!"

Haruka started to yell back, "I know what you did with Gou's picture! I know what you did with this gun earlier! You're sick!" He yelled.

The brunette admitted defeat. "Y-You're right. I am sick. I'm filth; I deserve to die. Before you kill me, there's one thing I have to tell you."

"What?!" Haruka shrieked, putting his shaking finger on the trigger.

Makoto looked dead into Haruka's eyes and said, "I love you."

Haruka's terrified face calmed down. "Makoto." The gun fell down to his side.

"Oh Haru!" Makoto sighed with relief. He was so thankful Haruka didn't shoot him he could cry. "Thank you."

But it wasn't over.

The gun was raised again and pointed right at Makoto's head, but Haruka's arm wasn't straight this time. It was bent a little, like he might drop his arm any second now. "I'm sorry for this. It's been fun, love. I'm sorry, but the time has come!" His face lit up in a warm smile.

"Haruka!" Makoto cried, knees weak.

The next moments were so slow it seemed like a dream. When Haruka pulled the trigger, time seemed to stop. You could hear the metal cutting the air and entering the victim's head, making blood splatter everywhere. Everything twisted so quickly with the Haruka moving his arm. The bending of his elbow was so slow Makoto didn't have time to let it all sink in as Haruka turned the gun.

Makoto screamed as Haruka turned the gun on himself and shot himself.

* * *

**_There's still 3 more chapters left. :D Thank you for everyone that reads this, that follows it, that reviews it, and votes for it. You guys made this possible. (I had intended to take a short hiatus, but that wouldn't be fun.) _**

**_It's come to my attention that I have made a few people cry over this. _**

**_I swear I write fluffy stuff too!_**


End file.
